Dulce Locura
by Light of Moon 12
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto POV: Personaje al Azar del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror. ONE SHOT: Después de la misión en Kijujú, Sheva está tratando de dormir en su habitación del hotel, cuando los recuerdos, sus sentimientos y el terrible calor de la zona impiden que ella logre tener un buen sueño. Si son fan CREVA, esto es para ustedes. ¡Disfruten!


**¡Hola! Este es el segundo fic con el que participo en el reto POV: Personaje al Azar del foro Resident Evil: Behind de horror, mi primer fic se titula "Ángel Protector" y mi personaje fue Ashley Graham, (me costó bastante trabajo debo admitir) y ahora debo admitir que me es demasiado agradable participar por segunda vez pero ahora escribiendo sobre mi personaje favorito Sheva Alomar. Espero y este fanfic sea de su agrado y a los que no son muy fans de la pareja ChrisXSheva, puedan convencerse un poco de que esta pareja en verdad es muy buena. ¡Disfruten!**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CAPCOM Y SÓLO LA TRAMA E IDEAS DE ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN.**

ONE SHOT: DULCE LOCURA

Ya era muy tarde, la madrugada estaba en su apogeo, la luna y las estrellas adornaban el cielo y el mar estaba en calma. No tenía ni idea de qué hora era y tampoco me importaba demasiado. No podía dormir. Quizás era que ya había olvidado lo que era tener un buen sueño, el intenso calor bochornoso tan típico de la región o tal vez eran los recuerdos de todos los acontecimientos sucedidos en los últimos días. El punto es que me era imposible conciliar el sueño, haciendo que me despertara a mitad de la noche, saliendo hacia la pequeña terraza que compartía con la habitación contigua, vistiendo únicamente una camiseta color violeta y unos pantalones cortos color negro.

La terraza era un lugar agradable, tenía una mesa y sillas de jardín rústicas, pasto verde en el piso y la decoración era tropical. Era un sitio pequeño pero bastante aceptable para pasar la noche en una de las zonas más marginadas de África occidental, además que se encontraba cerca de la costa y tenía una hermosa vista al océano. El apacible compás de las olas logró relajarme un poco y sintiendo la calma del ambiente me fue imposible resistir la invitación a sentarme a contemplar el paisaje en una de las sillas de jardín que ahí se encontraban.

Miraba fijamente el mar observando como la sombra de la luna se reflejaba en ese enorme espejo natural, infinito, implacable, pero que hoy estaba en calma. A pesar de lo imperturbable de la atmósfera comencé a sentir una aflicción en el pecho, como si algo me estuviese dando pequeños piquetes en el corazón y se volvían lentamente una punzada incesante. Tomé en una de mis manos los collares que llevaba en el cuello y miré con tristeza cada una de las tres placas metálicas que colgaban de la cadena. Entonces un recuerdo invadió mi mente.

Salimos rodando hacia el suelo justo antes de que ese gigante nos aplastara cayendo sobre el jeep. Me incorporé enseguida y di una mirada retrospectiva a lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo que vieron mis ojos fue devastador. Todos mis amigos, mis hermanos, la gente a la que yo había considerado como mi familia estaban tumbados en el suelo, sin vida. Corrí hacia un cuerpo que estaba más cerca y reconocí a Dave que había muerto, destrozado por esa cosa gigante que momentos antes lo había matado. Se me hacía increíble que hace unas horas al atardecer, Chris, él y yo íbamos en su Jeep y a pesar de que tropas de majinis en motos nos iban atacando con sus hachas y disparos, él aún tenía tiempo para bromas, y ahora, sólo estaba su cuerpo sin signos vitales. Me acerqué más y tomé el collar que llevaba siempre en su cuello. La placa metálica que colgaba de la cadena tenía su nombre grabado en letras gruesas: Dave Johnson. Con tristeza me di cuenta que era el tercer collar que llevaba conmigo, ya que los otros dos que tenía, los había conseguido de la misma manera; los tres habían pertenecido a mis amigos caídos, Dan DeChant, Kirk Mathison y ahora el de Dave Johnson, todos ellos miembros del equipo Alpha y Delta de la BSAA respectivamente.

Entonces me di cuenta de algo; el único sobreviviente era Josh Stone.

-¿Dónde estarás Josh?- Dijo en voz alta con la mirada perdida en el cielo, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que mi hermano adoptivo estuviese con vida.

-Sheva, no tienes por qué seguir con esto, estás a tiempo de dejarlo.-

De repente me percaté de la presencia de Chris que había estado observándome en silencio durante todo el tiempo, y que lentamente se había acercado hacia a mí. Tardé un momento en comprender las palabras de Chris y formularlas en mi cabeza. ¿Me estaba pidiendo que me fuera de esa misión suicida dejándolo totalmente sólo?

-¿Y tú qué?- Pregunté aún sin comprender nada.

-Yo tengo un interés personal en esto.- Respondió casi en automático.

 _"_ _Yo tengo un interés personal en esto"._ Esas palabras golpearon muy profundo en mi mente y sentí que de repente la sangre comenzó a correr rápidamente por mis venas, mi respiración se agitó y los pensamientos se aglomeraron en mi cabeza sin poder razonar algo coherente de esa respuesta de mi compañero. Entonces me enfurecí:

-¿Un " _interés personal"?_ ¡Chris mira a tu alrededor! ¡Tendríamos que largarnos de aquí echando leches!- Le contesté incrédula ante su actitud y señalando hacia los cadáveres de todos mis amigos.

-No estoy aquí sólo por la misión.- Insistió Chris ante mis razonamientos.

-¿Pero qué estás hablando?- Pregunté otra vez, cada vez entendiendo menos los motivos de mi compañero.

-Hace poco me informaron de que mi antigua compañera seguía con vida. Al principio no sabía que pensar, pero después de ver el archivo del equipo Delta me convencí. Jill aún está viva…-

Volteé la mirada hacia otro lado sin poder creer lo que oía. Chris no estaba en esta misión por ayudar a mi pueblo, a mi gente, él sólo quería recuperar a su antigua compañera. Rápidamente como la espuma, la rabia comenzó a subir a mi mente y a inundarla en su totalidad. ¿¡Qué demonios le pasaba a este hombre?! ¿¡Qué rayos le hacía pensar que su compañera desaparecida valía más que todos mis compañeros sacrificados en esta misión?!

Luché con todas mis fuerzas para contener las lágrimas que se acumularon en mis ojos a causa de la rabia e impotencia, y con voz ahogada logré apenas hablar:

-¿¡La mujer de la fotografía!? ¿Estás seguro de que se trata de la misma persona?- Pregunté recordando la fotografía de Jill y levantando la voz una octava.

-Éramos compañeros, estoy seguro.- Me contestó finalmente enfadado, dándose la vuelta dejándome sola en mi sitio.

En mi mente de nueva cuenta, sus palabras habían calado muy profundo _. "Éramos compañeros…"_ recalcando la palabra _"compañeros"_ ¿Eso qué significaba? ¿Qué yo no era importante? ¿¡Pero qué le pasa a este imbécil!' ¿Acaso estar arriesgando mi trasero cada minuto en esta misión no contaba? ¡Él qué sabía del dolor de haber perdido a todos esos hombres que estaban muertos tirados en el suelo, si para él sólo eran un soldado más y para mí significaban la pérdida de toda una familia! Sin duda Chris no tenía idea del duelo y el luto que yo estaba llevando en silencio a lo largo de esa peligrosa aventura, en cambio, él se enfada y se va a continuar con la búsqueda de su compañera sin ninguna perturbación. Entonces todo estaba decidido; dejaría a Chris ir sólo a buscar a su compañera y a terminar la misión sin mi ayuda. Si a él no le importó la vida mis compañeros, a mí tampoco tendría que importarme la vida de su compañera y la de él.

De repente algo en mi consciencia me hizo reflexionar. Yo no era una cobarde ni tampoco de las que huyen en cuanto aparecen las dificultades. Yo era valiente, yo era una Shuuja, yo también tenía un interés personal en esta misión, quizás no tan personal como Chris, pero era mi gente la que estaba en peligro y mis padres fueron los que murieron a causa de Umbrella. Además, Chris era mi compañero. Tal vez yo no era tan importante como Jill u otras compañeras que Chris había tenido a lo largo de su carrera militar, pero él sí era para mí un compañero, un verdadero camarada, alguien por quién tendría que sacrificarme si era necesario por salvarle la vida y pasara lo que pasara, no nos separaríamos, tal y como él lo había dicho al inicio de la misión. Dentro de todas esas reflexiones, había algo más, un motivo más poderoso que me impulsaba a moverme tras él, pero que debido al revuelo de mis sentimientos, no logré identificar qué era.

-Espera…- Hable con decisión tratando de detener a Chris que me ignoraba.- No pienso dejarte sólo.- Insistí caminando detrás de él.

-¡Chris espera!- Le grité esperando que se detuviera.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que encontrarla.- Me respondió finalmente sin detenerse y con notoria obstinación.

-Voy contigo- Le contesté con decisión.

Chris finalmente volteó a verme con incredulidad ante mi respuesta y yo insistí:

-Es mi gente la que está muriendo aquí.-

-¿Estás segura? Hace un segundo estabas a punto de abandonar.- Espetó con cierta arrogancia en la voz.

-No puedo dejarte y olvidarme de todo.-

-A partir de ahora no habrá más órdenes, estamos solos.- Y me miró con ojos sombríos, como si quisiera asustarme para que yo no lo acompañara.

-Somos compañeros… Hasta el final. Vámonos.- Le contesté con firmeza dando un paso hacia adelante para que terminara de convencerse de mis intenciones.

-Recibido.-

Y subiendo a una lancha de motor, nos aventuramos a través de los pantanos, sin saber qué cosas nos esperarían al final de esta travesía.

Di un suspiro hondo para tratar de liberar mi pena causada por la pérdida de mis amigos, y di un beso ligero a los collares, haciendo en voz baja una oración por su descanso eterno.

Hundida en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta de que alguien me observaba de cerca, hasta que mi espectador se acercó un poco más para también poder mirar el mar.

-¿No puedes dormir?-

Me sobresalte al escuchar la voz masculina que me hablaba en ese momento, para después mirar a mi compañero con expresión de disculpa.

-Perdona no quise asustarte.-

Suspiré de alivio cuando reconocí a mi socio y contesté:

-No te preocupes Chris. Fue sólo simple precaución.-

-¿Puedo?- Preguntó Chris señalando hacia el asiento contiguo al mío.

-Claro.- Respondí haciendo una media sonrisa que estoy segura, no llegó a mis ojos.

Chris tomó asiento a mi lado vistiendo unos pantalones ligeros y una camisa de dormir con manga corta de colores claros, y llevaba consigo una bebida en la mano.

-¿Acostumbras beber whisky por la madrugada?- Pregunté mirando la bebida de Chris.

Chris sonrió sin ganas y respondió:

-No. Pero hoy necesito una copa para refrescarme. ¿Quieres un poco?-

-No bebo.- Respondí en automático.

-No es una bebida muy fuerte.- Argumentó Chris con ligera insistencia.

Nunca he sido buena con el alcohol, pero mi estado anímico y el calor del ambiente hacen que tenga un antojo terrible por una bebida fresca como la de Chris, además de que tal vez sea un buen remedio para despejar mi mente de todos los problemas.

-Está bien, una copa no me hará mal.-

Chris se levantó yendo directamente hacia su habitación y en menos de cinco minutos regreso con una botella bastante grande de whisky y un vaso lleno de aquel líquido.

Chris me entregó el vaso que yo recibí torpemente entre mis manos, agradeciendo la temperatura fría entre mis dedos.

-Gracias.- Le agradecí a mi compañero llevándome el vaso de whisky directamente a mis labios.

Debido a mi inexperiencia me llevé un buen trago en la garganta que inmediatamente hizo que sintiera el ardor en mis cuerdas vocales a causa del sabor seco y un poco ahumado del whisky _. "¡Al carajo Redfield, este whisky es alcohol puro!"_ Dije para mí misma desmintiendo las palabras de Chris cuando me comentó que la bebida no tenía un saber fuerte _. "Si esto no es un sabor fuerte para él, es porque sin duda este hombre tiene una muy buena resistencia al alcohol."_ Pensé para mí misma aún con el sabor impregnado en mi lengua.

Después de que pasé el primer trago, sentí una sensación cálida muy agradable en la garganta, y la temperatura fría en mis labios me ayudó a calmar el calor húmedo de la noche. Después de todo, creo que el whisky no es tan malo.

-¿Porqué no puedes dormir?- Preguntó Chris mirándome de reojo a la vez que le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-No lo sé Chris. Hace tanto que no logró tener un sueño apacible en el que no tenga que despertar al menor ruido por temor a ser asesinada, que creo que ya olvide lo que es dormir bien.- Admití encogiéndome de hombros.

Chris dio otro sorbo ante tal respuesta y fijó su vista en el mar, como si en él buscara las respuestas o algo bueno que decir ante mis palabras, pero finalmente se quedó en silencio.

Realmente yo tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hablar por lo que no sentí necesidad de explicarme un poco más o de prolongar nuestra charla.

En verdad me sentía fatal, irónicamente ahora que todo había terminado me sentía peor que nunca con la constante incertidumbre de la pregunta: _¿Y ahora qué sigue?_ Wesker derrotado, Uroboros erradicado, Chris tenía de vuelta a su compañera, pero yo… Yo lo había perdido todo. Mis amigos estaban muertos, dejando sólo como únicos sobrevivientes de nuestra improvisada familia a Josh y a mí, provocando un enorme vacío en nuestros corazones y dejando nuestras vidas rotas. No sé que me dolía más, si el hecho de ver a mi vida y a mi familia hecha añicos como consecuencia de los daños de esta misión, o que Chris que ya ocupaba un lugar importante para mí estuviera a punto de irse para siempre, dejándome atrás en su vida, solo como un recuerdo difuso. Todo era tan injusto, sólo tenía veintitrés años y ya había sufrido un sin número de pérdidas de la manera más traumática posible, ¿porqué no podía tener una vida común y corriente como las demás personas? ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz, tener una familia real, trabajo estable, amigas para salir los fines de semana, tener una pareja que me amara? ¿Era mucho pedir el poder tener una vida como las de las mujeres de mi edad? Ni siquiera había podido darme el lujo de llorar o de tener miedo esperando el consuelo de otra persona, siempre la vida me había forzado a ser fuerte y a luchar contra corriente, flaquear era un lujo que nunca me podía dar… Todos estos pensamientos hacían que mi cabeza estuviera a punto de estallarme, así que le di un trago a mi copa de whisky terminándomelo de un solo golpe, colocando el vaso sobre la mesa que tenía enfrente.

-¿Quieres un poco más?- Me preguntó amablemente mi compañero.

Asentí en silencio mientras Chris volvió a rellenar mi vaso con más whisky acercándolo hacía mí empujándolo con el puño.

Después de algunos tragos más en silencio, yo ya sentía la ligera neblina mental provocada por el alcohol y Chris aún permanecía tranquilo, sin que el whisky hiciera estragos en su mente o en su equilibrio. De repente, quizás como efecto secundario a la neblina mental, me sentí muy cómoda al lado de mi compañero y sentí la necesidad de hablar con él.

-Chris, ¿por qué nos tocó vivir esta vida?-

Chris volteó a mirarme sin comprender nada y yo comencé a explicarme más:

-Quiero decir, ¿por qué no podemos tener una vida como los demás? ¿Por qué tenemos que ser nosotros los que salvemos al mundo sacrificando nuestra vida por algo que quizás nunca nos haga sentir felices?-

Evidentemente esta pregunta tomó con la guardia baja a mi compañero, que abrió mucho los ojos ante mi cuestionamiento, muy similar a cuando un hijo pregunta a su padre de cómo nacen los bebés, dejando a Chris mudo por un momento, pensando cosas para sí mismo, como si estuviera escogiendo las palabras para responder.

-No lo sé Sheva, tal vez fueron nuestras circunstancias las que nos colocaron en este camino.- Respondió sinceramente mi compañero dando un sorbo a su whisky.

Circunstancias, las malditas circunstancias, como si uno pudiera elegir su destino.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más lamento de todo esto Chris?- Dije con voz lastimosa acariciando el cristal de mi vaso con las yemas de los dedos.- Me lamento mucho no haber vivido, la mayoría de mis recuerdos hasta ahora consisten en guerrillas y campos de batalla. Quisiera haber tenido una vida normal, con padres, hermanos, haber hecho muchos amigos en el colegio… Sé que tal vez sean cosas banales, pero incluso me hubiera gustado salir cada fin de semana con mis amigos para ir a bailar, salir al cine para ver alguna película… Toda mi juventud pasó sin que siquiera pudiera disfrutar de la compañía de un novio como tal, sólo podía aspirar a amoríos fugaces sin importancia.- Terminé esta última frase con ironía a causa del exceso de alcohol que estaba turbando mi mente.

Chris me miró extrañado y me preguntó inclinándose hacia mí repentinamente interesado:

-¿A qué te refieres con amoríos fugaces sin importancia?-

Yo que no estaba de humor de mentir o buscar excusas para suavizar la verdad contesté de la manera más cruda posible:

-Me refiero a que por nuestras malditas circunstancias, ni siquiera he podido disfrutar del amor de una pareja, la vida de un lado a otro no me ha permitido enlazarme profundamente con alguien, y cuando creí que por fin tendría esa oportunidad… se desvanece.- Intenté que mi voz no se quebrara al terminar esta última frase y le di otro trago a la bebida, para deshacer el nudo en la garganta que me estaba ahogando.

-¿Estabas con alguien Sheva?- Volvió a preguntar Chris mostrándose un poco preocupado.

El trago de whisky volvió a empujarme por el camino de la honestidad y le respondí a Chris sin rodeos.

-Un tiempo estuve saliendo con Dave Johnson, el francotirador del equipo Delta, era un tipo agradable y gracioso, me gustaba mucho. Luego sucedió lo de el accidente en el Jeep y… El resto ya lo sabes.- Finalicé con tristeza apachurrando en la palma de mi mano el collar con las placas metálicas que le habían pertenecido a Dave, DeChant y Kirk.

Entonces algo cambió en la expresión de Chris. De repente su rostro se ensombreció y vi algo extraño en su mirada. ¿Era tristeza? ¿Lástima? ¿Compasión? ¿Sorpresa? No supe lo que era, pero de igual forma no me importaba.

-Sheva, yo… Lo siento mucho.- Finalmente se disculpó Chris atropellando las palabras.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a perder a la gente que quiero. Y pronto también perderé a alguien más importante que Dave.- Respondí con sarcasmo ante la disculpa de Chris.

Por un momento vi un brillo extraño en los ojos de Chris, que casi nunca cambiaba su expresión seria y taciturna desde que lo conocí. Chris Redfield era definitivamente una roca en cuanto a mostrar sus emociones por lo cual me costaba demasiado trabajo tratar de descifrar qué era lo que estaba pensado. Yo en cambio era un libro abierto y todas mis emociones me delataban, así que estaba totalmente segura que Chris había notado mi patética actitud de derrota. Pero al menos no permitiría que Chris notara que gran parte de mi fatídico estado de ánimo era por su causa. Por lo menos no ahora que mis sentidos aún no estaban totalmente adormecidos por el alcohol.

-Yo también he perdido a mucha gente que amo.- Me contestó Chris para tratar de animarme.

-Pero yo no soy un súper héroe como tú Chris.- Esta era la segunda vez que lo llamaba de esa forma desde que nos conocimos.

Chris me miró con ternura y se acercó un poco más a mí para tomar mi hombro con uno de sus brazos en señal de apoyo.

-¿Sabes? Yo también en muchas ocasiones he deseado tener una vida normal, estar casado, tener hijos… Tampoco tuve una juventud "muy normal" que digamos, ya sabes haber salido con muchas chicas, estar en el equipo de futbol soccer de la universidad y todas esas cosas típicas de un chico adolescente. Era apenas un niño cuando perdí a mis padres y tuve que hacerme cargo de mi hermana menor Claire, desde entonces hemos sido muy unidos, pues sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro. Luego siendo muy joven me uní a la milicia dedicándome a ello al cien por ciento, obsesionado con darle caza a Wesker… Así que, yo tampoco tuve una vida, "normal." Pero creo que gracias a eso maduré bastante y creció en mí un enorme sentido de la responsabilidad.- Finalizó Chris su breve discurso brindándome una sonrisa encantadora que terminó perturbándome.

En verdad me sorprendía bastante que Chris Redfield pudiera compartir conmigo un poco de su vida para consolarme y encima me regalara una sonrisa que jamás pensé que llegaría a ver en un hombre tan serio como él, pero lo que más me impactó es que Chris tenía una historia bastante similar a la mía.

-Tenemos tanto en común Chris,- dije mientras suspiraba,- ambos quedamos huérfanos, tuvimos que madurar bastante jóvenes, nos dedicamos al cien por ciento a nuestra carrera militar y ambos hemos tenido como única y fiel compañera a la soledad, porque estábamos cegados por la venganza…- Finalicé recalcando esta última frase con bastante amargura.

En ese instante no me di cuenta del efecto que tuvieron en Chris esas palabras que yo había dicho quizás sin pensar, porqué después de esa última frase yo perdí la noción del tiempo. De repente Chris comenzó a beber un poco más rápido y a pesar de que yo traté de imitarlo no podía seguirle el ritmo, pero logré defenderme un poco.

No sé cuantas horas pasaron, ni tampoco sé cuantas copas bebimos, pero llegó un momento en el que Chris y yo terminamos hablando de nada y riendo de todo, como dos camaradas que se conocen de toda la vida y sintiéndonos de lo más cómodos uno en compañía del otro.

-Hace bastante calor, ¿no lo crees Shev?- Preguntó Chris ya en bastante mal estado por culpa del whisky.

-Mucho.- Dijo yo riéndome como si esa pregunta hubiese sido un chiste bastante gracioso.

Entonces Chris con una sola mano se quitó de un tirón la camisa, mostrando su musculoso pecho desnudo.

A pesar de que mi vista se difuminaba por el exceso de alcohol, pude percatarme del cuerpo perfectamente tonificado de mi compañero, y para mi vergüenza, solté un hipo que llamó la atención de Chris y delató que yo lo estaba observando detenidamente.

Chris al darse cuenta de mi escrutinio y mi hipo, soltó una sonora carcajada que enseguida hizo que me olvidara de la vergüenza y yo me uniera a su júbilo riéndome a carcajadas también.

-Tenía bastante tiempo que no reía a carcajadas, compañera.- Me habló Chris acercándose y dándome un abrazo empalagoso.

-Me llamaste compañera.- Respondí maravillada ante la palabra "compañera".

-Eso somos Sheva.- Reafirmó Chris sin dejar de abrazarme.

Sin duda Chris no sabía de lo que la palabra "compañera" significaba para mí, y ya que Chris estaba tan ebrio como yo, no sentí ninguna pena o vergüenza en decirle lo que pensaba.

-Es que, el ser compañeros, para mí es algo más importante que ser sólo un aliado en una misión militar,-interrumpí mi frase por causa del hipo.- es considerar a alguien como parte importante en la vida, y yo, nunca me sentí tu compañera, tu compañera para mí, era Jill Valentine y no yo…- Finalicé dándole un tono absurdamente dramático a mi respuesta.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Chris confundido sin haber entendido nada.

Como dije antes, el alcohol me daba un valor temerario para hablar con Chris y de nuevo no sentí temor de expresarle lo que sentía:

-Nunca me sentí lo suficientemente importante, yo sabía que tu interés era salvar a Jill de las manos de Wesker, yo sólo era un "compañero más de trabajo" y nunca podría competir con Jill por ganarme tu interés, pero no importa, al final, logramos lo que queríamos, nos vengamos de Umbrella.- Terminé mi incoherente discurso con una sonrisa agridulce que me provocaban todas estas emociones juntas.

Entonces Chris se puso rígido y su expresión se volvió seria.

-¿En verdad crees que no me importabas Sheva?- Preguntó Chris con una punzada de dolor en la voz.

-Sí creo que te importaba, pero vamos, no al grado de importancia que tenía Jill.- Respondí yo recuperando el buen ánimo.

-Jill ha sido mi compañera por muchos años, es por eso que nunca acepté que ella hubiese muerto, y me obsesioné con buscarla… Pero tú Sheva,- De repente Chris alzó mi mentón levantando mi cara con una de sus manos para que yo lo mirara fijamente, era como si por un momento recobrara la sobriedad,- tenía apenas pocos días de conocerte y no podía permitir que algo te sucediera.-

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de los labios de mi compañero, así que con la poca cordura que me quedaba trate de concentrarme lo más que pude y poner toda mi atención en sus palabras:

-Cuando ibas a dejarte caer al vacío con Wesker, sentí como si algo dentro de mí me hubiera golpeado fuerte, y vino a mi mente los dos años de ausencia de Jill, junto con todo el dolor que habían dejado a su paso, luego estabas ahí con tu vida pendiendo de un hilo…- se interrumpió Chris por un momento con la mirada perdida como si estuviese recordando el momento,- Y supe que no iba a soportar no volver a verte. Es por eso que luche con tantas fuerzas para que Wesker no te dañara, luché duramente para mantenerte con vida, supe que a partir de ese momento mi misión ya no era acabar con Wesker y salvar a África, mi misión era protegerte.-

Sus palabras apasionantes me estaban quemando por dentro, pero me resistía a creer que yo hubiese llegado a ser tan importante para Chris por lo que antes de formarme cualquier tipo de idea en la cabeza, tuve que cuestionar a Chris con actitud pesimista.

-Pero Chris, tú volverás con Jill a América y quizás nunca volveremos a vernos… Al final, sólo terminaremos siendo dos extraños con recuerdos en común.-

Me derroté a mi misma antes de tiempo y no pude evitar romper en llanto en ese momento delatándome ante Chris de la enorme pena que me dejaba su partida. En cambio, él se acercó a mí, acunándome en sus brazos tiernamente y tomando mi cara entre sus manos, me susurró con voz apasionada en el oído:

-Yo no quiero que seamos sólo extraños… No pretendo ser Dave, ni sustituir el lugar de nadie en tu vida, yo deseo ser alguien nuevo, ganarme mi puesto en tu mente, yo quiero que seamos algo más… -

Chris silenció mis sollozos poniendo su pulgar en mis labios y acercando mi cara a la suya estampó sus labios contra los míos dándome un beso tierno que poco a poco se volvió furtivo y desesperado. Sus labios eran cálidos y tenían un toque de whisky que sin duda eran el sabor más dulce que había probado jamás y que me embriagaban aún más rápido que cualquier licor. Por un momento lo poco que quedaba de mi conciencia adormecida por el alcohol me gritaba que detuviera todo aquello, que era una locura, que todo estaba mal, pero mi cuerpo ya no me respondía y mi corazón me susurraba despacio un suave _"hazlo"._ Entonces me rendí y ya era demasiado tarde. Con facilidad me colocó en su regazo besándome con posesión, desesperación y necesidad. Era como si ninguno de los dos hubiese besado antes a alguien más, era el mismo sentimiento de agradecimiento y satisfacción como el recibir un vaso de agua fresca en el desierto. En nuestros besos se sentía el hambre de ser amado, la necesidad de recibir cariño por ambas partes, nos besamos con urgencia y agradecimiento. Nuestras manos comenzaron a moverse y explorarnos mutuamente deseando tener más el uno del otro sin poder quedar satisfechos. Entonces la ropa cayó lentamente al suelo y nos dejamos llevar por nuestros impulsos.

Los rayos del Sol que entraban por la ventana calentaron mis párpados y de repente todo se veía color rojo, despertándome de mi sueño profundo. Abriendo lentamente los ojos, miré que alrededor de mi habitación del hotel había un verdadero desastre; botellas de whisky vacías se asomaban de entre la puerta de cristal de la terraza, la cama sobre la que dormía era un verdadero caos de sábanas y almohadas, ropa por doquier tirada en el suelo donde alcancé a reconocer parte de lo que había sido mi pijama de dormir, que ahora estaba hecha pedazos. Debo decir que no sólo la habitación era un desastre, yo también lo era; mi cabello estaba hecho una maraña, la cabeza me dolía terriblemente, tenía una sed del demonio y todo mi cuerpo estaba demasiado adolorido… Pero nada de eso me importó cuando miré al hombre que dormía a mi lado plácidamente y que al parecer no le molestaba que yo estuviera acurrucada en su pecho observando su respiración regular.

Lo que había pasado la noche anterior sin duda había sido una locura, pero no por eso iba a dejar de ser la mejor noche de mi vida. ¿Chris iba a arrepentirse de esto? ¿Yo me arrepentiría después de ese momento de demencia? No sabía lo que iba a suceder después de esta experiencia, probablemente me arrepentiría o quizás no, pero lo cierto es que aunque ninguno de los dos planeó dormir en la cama del otro, ambos nos necesitábamos, queríamos sentirnos amados y fue lo que recibimos, y a pesar de que existía una gran posibilidad de arrepentirnos por esto, al menos por mi parte, me quedaría un bello recuerdo de una dulce locura.

 **Bueno amigos eso fue todo, espero y les haya gustado este fic, cualquier sugerencia o critica es bienvenida ya sea buena o mala, les agradezco que hayan leído pero agradecería un poco más que dejaran su opinión en un review. Si les gustaron mis historias, tengo unos cuantos fics por ahí que espero y sean de su agrado. ¡Abrazos! :)**


End file.
